Sleepless Nights and Kitchen Conversations
by Mello McQueen
Summary: Ginny can't sleep and has an encounter with her crush in the kitchens of Hogwarts, where they make small talk, and odd things happen.


**Written By: **Hikari Riku

**Dedication: **To Moretta for all her awesomeness. Even if she winds up hating it...

* * *

**Sleepless Nights and Kitchen Conversations****

* * *

**

"Are you aware, girl-Weasley, that it's three o'clock in the morning?"

Ginny Weasley, who had been contemplating the tiles on the floor, looked up and towards the entrance to the kitchens to see a familiar face watching her with an expression that was a mixture of both curiosity and amusement. This wasn't surprising however, as it was so late (perhaps early?) and the red haired Gryffindor was sitting on the edge of a counter top, kicking her bare feet back and forth with half a doughnut sticking out of her mouth.

Ginny's Shoulder Angel: _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Oh my god! No way this is happening! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! What do we do? _

Ginny's Shoulder Demon: _Crap! I don't know! ...You look like an _idiot._ Quick! DO _SOMETHING

Both horrified and embarrassed, Ginny quickly swallowed, and pulled the remainder of the doughnut from her mouth, before retorting in as calm a voice as possible, "are you?" To which the intruders response, was to give a derisive snort, walk over to the nearest cabinet, pull out a satsuma and prop themselves up against the nearest counter. Unfortunately, this just happened to be the one Ginny was currently sitting on.

For a moment, Ginny sat absolutely still, attempting to gauge just how close they actually were, before determining that it was entirely too close, and moving a few inches to her left. When she did this, her companion shifted as well, though appearing absolutely unaware of this fact, as their eyes were glued on the satsuma. Apparently, it was proving difficult to peel.

There was a long moment of silence, as Ginny attempted to finish off her doughnut and escape, while the other finished peeling the small fruit and took a bite. "So...what are you doing down here anyway?"

Ginny glanced sideways. Her companion watched her with a strange expression, as they took another bite. Rather than reply, Ginny looked away and did the same.

"It's just a question."

"..." Bite.

"Come on. It's not like I'm going to blackmail you with the answer. I mean really? What would I say 'Hey guys, guess what? Ginny Weasley sneaks into the kitchen at ungodly hours of the night to eat Strawberry glazed doughnuts!"

Ginny laughed despite herself, and quickly attempted to cover it up as a cough. This ultimately failed, and resulted in her choking on the rest of her doughnut.

For her efforts, she received a deriding look and then a helpful slap on the back. Swallowing painfully, and sensing that this was obviously a sign of impending doom, Ginny slid off the counter top, and blushing furiously, muttered a quick 'thanks', intent on fleeing back to her dormitory before she could manage to make even more of a fool of herself.

"So...not going to tell me then?"

At the note of disappointment in the other's voice, Ginny stopped, unsure of what she should do.

Shoulder Demon: _I say you leave now and pretend this whole conversation never happened, so you won't wind up humiliating yourself anymore than you already have and gorgeous over there won't think you're a bigger moron than you've already made yourself look._

Shoulder Angel: Or_ you _could _stay and continue to humiliate yourself in the hopes that gorgeous doesn't think you're a complete moron, and actually, just _maybe_ gorgeous over there likes you._

Shoulder Demon: _Pfft. Doubtful._

Shoulder Angel: ..._Yeah...you're probably right. _

Ginny groaned and put a cool hand to her forehead. This was a bad night, full of equally bad ideas. She knew this was the case as she turned and replied with as much indignity as she could manage "...well if you must know, I'm an insomniac."

"An insomniac?"

"It means I have trouble sleeping." she replied, looking away when she realized she'd been staring at her companion's mouth.

"I know what it means!" The other snapped back, seemingly oblivious to what she had been doing.

"Well...just saying. Anyway...when I can't sleep I just...get bored." She muttered, running a nervous hand through her hair. Why had she kept talking again?

"So you _eat_?" She glanced back up. Hair, eyes, nose, lips... _Shit_. Ginny spun around to face the kitchen door, tugging on her right earlobe feeling a slight blush grace her features.

"Yeah I guess." She said quickly, shifting uncomfortably at the confused and scrutinizing look she knew was currently being aimed at her, then continuing without much thought. "I...I mean it's not as though there's anything better to do with my mouth!"

A ringing silence followed this statement and lasted several minutes, as Ginny felt her face get so hot it must have looked as though her whole head was on fire and her shoulder demon made a strange gurgling sound in the back of her throat.

Shoulder Demon: _OMG! Did she just say that? I think she just said that! OMG! DID YOU HEAR THAT? _

Shoulder Angel: -Speechless-

_Moron!_ Ginny cursed herself inwardly, debating whether or not to simply flee the room now or turn around and attempt to explain herself. Fleeing would save her from further embarrassing herself, by attempting to explain that last statement away, and only making it worse... Yup. Fleeing was good.

Determined she took a quick step towards the entrance and then immediately froze, unable to move. It was so sudden, that she might have just been put under the Full Body Bind, except that this had less to do with magic and more to do with the fact that a slender hand was now gripping her wrist. Footfalls echoed unusually loud, as the other stepped closer, and then that voice whispered in her ear, breath hot against her neck.

"I bet I could think of something you could do with that mouth of yours..." and with that Ginny Weasley found herself being spun around and kissed thoroughly by the one person she would never have thought possible.

Severus Snape.

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **...

Me: _Splutters incoherently. _Wha...bu...how did... _spins around and points dramatically at Draco_ WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT IT WAS **YOU**!

Draco: _shrugs_ Yeah, so did I for a minute there. Eh...sorry to disappoint I guess.

Harry: Yeah, I mean...well, it's just that it would have been weird. Besides! Draco is mine! MINE! _grabs him in a death grip_

Me: ...actually according to Rowling Ginny is yours.

Draco: Pfft. Forget that. Besides she's busy snogging Snape...

Hermione: HEY! What's this! I thought you were going to pair ME with Snape next!

Me: _Rubs the back of head sheepishly_ Yeah well...eh...I don't know what happened. Blame Draco. It's all his fault. Though on a serious note, it was actually supposed to be Pansy... o.o

...Don't kill me? _Waves white flag of surrender_ I'm really just as confused as you are. Probably even more...anyway, Review please.


End file.
